Perfect Madness
by PurpleElm23723
Summary: (One year after Loki invaded New York with the Chitauri) Mehgaen Baker is a consultant for one of New York's most prestigious opera companies. She longs for a bit of adventure, but when it finds her, she's not so enthused. Will Mehgaen be able to overcome Loki's charms, or will she become his next plaything?
1. Chapter 1

My alarm went off in my ear, the tiny speakers blasting out a shrill beep over and over. I dragged myself out of bed and across the room and twisted the little knob to turn it off. I read the glowing red numbers on its screen; 6:00 AM. Sighing and rubbing my face, I shuffled to the bathroom and began my daily regime.

It was Friday, a day full of meetings and people to impress, so I had to look the part of a relatively normal opera consultant. I threw on a dark-green suit dress and a cream-colored chemise, and fishtail-braided my hair. I'd just shaved my legs the night before, but I tugged on some nylons anyway, shoving my feet into black, close-toed Mary Janes.

Stumbling towards the door, I grabbed my purse from the table and my black coat from its hook. Taking one last look at my clock, it read 7:00 AM. I smiled, "I have time to grab a coffee!"

Stepping out of the coffee shop and onto the curb, I sipped at my steaming mocha latte. Satisfied with the rich taste, I crossed the street and continued down the sidewalk. I looked up at the blinking signs advertising new movies and makeup. Shaking my head I searched for the Broadway boards, hoping to see The Phantom of the Opera being advertised. Disappointed, I turned into the opera offices, tossing my empty disposable coffee cup into the trash outside.

"Hello, Mehgaen! Mr. Hale is waiting for you in his office!" I turned to wave at the pretty brunette secretary.

Today she was wearing a cute white blouse and blue pencil skirt; she was a vision every time I walked in here. I grinned, "thanks Julie! Are we still on for Saturday?" I'd asked Julie to come man hunting with me, not that I'd called it that in front of her.

Julie grinned her former model's smile, "I wouldn't miss it!" Smiling, I walked through the glass door to my boss' office.

Once inside I strode over to the single armchair in front of the oak desk and sat down, politely waiting for him to finish his phone call. As soon as he was through, I plopped a huge manila folder onto the giant piece of furniture and sat back in my seat, "that's everything you're going to need for a production like "Turandot."

I twirled a bit of hair around my finger, "and that's using things minimum wage can barely afford. "Mr. Hale regarded the folder with admiration. He was a huge man, with massive hands and broad shoulders. His brown curls and permanent two-day shadow always made me giddy, and today was no different. I took as deep a breath as I could without being conspicuous, "I even factored in the wages of your normal resident artists, and the costs for the use of your preferred theater."

"Mehgaen, you are truly amazing!" I tried not to melt as his mahogany colored eyes roved my face. "I haven't been able to pull off a single production until you came here two years ago." I tried to hide my blush; I had a love hate relationship with compliments, I loved to receive them but I had no idea what to do when I actually got them.

I smiled, "You have, too! What about Anna Bolina? That was marvelous!"

Mr. Hale grimaced, "I almost committed career suicide with that one! You should have seen the reviews!"

"I saw them and say you shouldn't care what the critics think! They're just a bunch of cranky old people with festering burns from failed auditions."

Mr. Hale grinned, "right as always, Mehgaen... Say, would you like to come to a party with me tomorrow?" I felt my mouth open and close like a fish; no one had ever asked me out before, I'd always done the asking. I was also shocked because it was one of my dream guys doing the asking. I never thought such a wonderful man would go for someone like me.

I tried to regain my composure, "what kind of party?"

Mr. Hale smiled, "just a party that a patron invited me to, and I was told to bring a friend or two if I wished." He looked down at his desk a little sheepishly, "that and I thought you should get out more. Julie tells me you work from dawn until dusk on these appraisals."

I was still a bit speechless but I managed to choke out, "I don't work that hard on them. I just like to be thorough."

"See! That's what I mean! You work too hard! Come hang out and have a few drinks... Julie's coming too." I was a bit disappointed that he'd asked Julie first, because that meant I wasn't his first choice, but I decided to go anyway; there may be someone there for me to latch onto.

I smiled and nodded, "I-I would love to, Mr. Hale."

Mr. Hale grinned, "please, call me Oliver." I let the name roll of my tongue and felt my heart flutter when he grinned. "Shall I pick you up at your house?"

I tried to breath as the words slipped from my mouth, "u-uh, sure, I guess. Um, I live three blocks away, in the Hidden Garden apartment complex."

"I'll be out front at seven p.m. sharp then. Thank you so much, Mehgaen, and wear something fancy. Where we will be going is... somewhere insane, for lack of a better word."

"Insane?" "Don't look at me like that! I mean unexpected."

"Oh, w-well then I-I look forward to it!" I tried to stand gracefully, but I almost lost my balance in my high-heels. I caught myself on the arm of the chair and then veritably ran from the room, feeling Mr. Ha- Oliver's gaze on me the entire time. I jogged to Julie's desk and told her the news in a loud whisper, "Julie! You'll never believe what happened! Mr. Hale just asked me to go with him tomorrow night!"

Julie's eyes grew wide as a grin spread across her face, "Mehgaen! That's wonderful! What are you wearing?!" Of course that'd be the first thing she asks.

I mentally shook my head but then thought a moment before beginning to panic, "he told me to wear something fancy."

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem, right?"

I shook my head, "it is a problem, for I own nothing fancy at all! Slightly on the overly conservative side, but never fancy... Can I borrow something of yours?"

Julie smiled, "of course! But only if I can borrow your red high heels!"

I grinned in relief, "deal."


	2. Chapter 2

"What about this one?" I held up a green scoop-backed dress with a floor-length skirt and a slit that went up to my thigh.

Julie gasped, "that's perfect! Wear that one!"

I tugged it over my head and let the fabric fall to the floor, surprised when it hugged every slight curve.

"You look amazing! Here! I have some jewelery you can wear!" Julie tugged a box from her bag and opened it to a large pile of necklaces, earrings and bracelets. She untangled a gaudy gold and diamond choker and matching earrings.

I gawked at the huge stones, "I think that's a little much." I spotted a medium emerald on a gold chain and gently tugged it from the box, "what about this one?" I clasped it around my neck and Julie gasped.

"It's perfect! Here," she handed me the matching earrings and I fastened them in my ears. I turned to the full length mirror and gaped at the beauty staring back. I was an ancient seductress, a Greek goddess.

I turned to Julie, "woah..."

She nodded and gulped, "I think, you have finally surpassed me in looks!" She giggled, "but only this once!"

I laughed with her, for it seemed I had, for once in the four years we'd known each other, and soon we were on floor clutching our sides. I tried not to smear my makeup as I sat up. Julie looked at her cell phone, "Shit! Mr. Hale is going to be here any minute!"

She strapped on my red heels as quickly as she could and I followed, trying not to trip over my dress as I slipped on my gold kitten heels. We stumbled down the stairs as quickly as we could, trying not to kill ourselves on the stairs and rushed out the door, still giggling.

Mr. Hale was waiting for us, leaned up against a black limousine in a glorious suit and tie combination. His Oxford shoes were shining to a sheen and his gelled curls were perfectly placed. I couldn't help dropping my jaw and I saw that Julie hadn't taken her eyes off him. Her jaw was dropped too and her cheeks were flushed.

I couldn't help but feel disappointed; I liked our boss too, but I only wanted to jump him; not to say that was ever going to happen outside of my daydreams. I smiled; I decided to get them together in one way or another, for he was giving her the same shy, blushing glances she was giving him.

I took Julie's arm in my own and we walked over to Mr. Hale, "Beautiful evening!"

Mr. Hale glanced at me and then blushed even more, "Mehgaen, you and Julie look simply divine!"

I shyly smiled, "thank you, but I have to warn you, I have somewhere I need to be tomorrow, so I cannot stay the entire night." I really didn't have anywhere to be, I just had an entire five seasons of Supernatural to watch, and thought it the perfect opportunity for he and Julie to be alone.

"Of course, though I wish you'd mentioned that earlier!" Mr. Hale smiled and opened the door for us, helping us both clamber inside. Once seated, he and Julie were facing each other and I was about a foot away from him, only just noticing the figure on the across from me.

I nudged Mr. Hale, "Mr. Hale, who is your other guest?"

Mr. Hale shook his head, "Mehgaen, I told you to call me Oliver, which by the way, Julie, you are welcome to do as well... Oh, and the man over there is none other than Nick Fury, one of our other patrons."

"Nick Fury?" I stretched out my hand and warm, African-American fingers encircled my own.

Mr. Fury smiled at me, "it's lovely to meet you, Miss Baker. I hear you help Mr. Hale here with his productions."

I smiled, "sometimes, I technically don't work for him. He asks me to come in."

"But you did work for him at first."

"I guess you could say that."

Mr. Fury's gaze was unnerving. I took a steadying breath, "are you interested in opera, Mr. Fury?"

"I have a growing interest... do you ever perform in your operas, Miss Baker?"

"Please, call me Mehgaen, and I have once or twice," I shifted my dress to better cover my leg.

"Glowing reviews... almost like magic, the critics said."

I gave a nervous chuckle, "I just enjoy what I do, Mr. Fury, I assure you there is no magic involved."

"One could say enjoyment is its own magic."

"One could say that." I shifted in my seat and looked to my right, only to see Oliver and Julie deep in conversation. I grinned, I wouldn't have to work too hard, then. I turned back to Fury who was eyeing me with interest.

"Singing and consulting aren't your only hobbies, are they?" Fury fixed his shirt sleeve; if it were any other man, I'd be attracted to the gesture, but something about him made me nervous.

"I like to analyze people, if you could count that as a hobby."

"I do, and I find it rather intriguing, for you see, I too, like to analyze people and their behaviors." He leaned forward, "but analyzing people takes some skill and not a little patience." He let loose his first smile of the night, if the smirk he gave was considered a smile.

"Patience is one thing I have that comes and goes."

Fury leaned even closer, so he was whispering in my ear, "I would like to consult you on something regarding your analyzation skills."

I looked at him in confusion, "why me?"

He smiled again, "I've been watching you for some time now, Miss Baker. What I've seen has been quite interesting, especially your conclusions regarding Mr. Tony Stark and a certain Bruce Banner."

I snorted, "you know about those?! Ha! Those were merely for fun, simply a game of intuition."

"All of your observations and conclusions were the same ones that I made myself. And, Miss Baker, that is something very few, if anyone, can say. Not to mention the fact you had information about them that very few people have."

"Ah... well, I will consider your offer," I sat back in my seat.

"You'll agree, and you know yourself that you will. I await your affirmation by the time you leave tonight at midnight."

I was officially creeped out and scared. I took another steadying breath and tried to think about where we were going. My thoughts were soon answered when we came closer and closer to the brightly lit Stark tower. I turned to Oliver in horror.

Oliver laughed, "don't look so terrified! It's only a small party, compared to what Tony usually has. And besides, Pepper wanted to meet her opera idol."

"Tony's girlfriend?! She likes opera?" I smiled in shock. I'd never thought she'd be one for opera, seeing as her boyfriend was mad genius Tony Fricking Stark. Well, that and I'd never thought me, of all people, would be her "idol."

Oliver patted my hand which was clenched on the seat next to me, "just be yourself, these people aren't all high and mighty like you may think. It's just like one of our company parties, except more expensive."

Julie was gaping out the window, "Mehgaen, I know how you feel, this is one crazy party!" She gave a nervous giggle and I felt Fury's gaze on my neck. I blinked away the desire to rub where his gaze was burning into my skin, and instead focused on not falling on my face when I got out of the limo. Oliver helped out Julie first, and then stretched out his hand for me.


	3. Chapter 3

The sight in front of me was jaw dropping.

A red carpet led up the stairs and through the door of Stark tower; not one for subtleties, Tony Stark, though I should have expected it. I shook my head and saw Fury offer me his arm. I took it and he whispered in my ear, "I asked Mr. Hale if I could be the one to escort you. As he already had eyes on your friend Miss Knighte, he agreed. I apologize if you were hoping for a night with him."

"Actually I wasn't..." I took a deep breath and walked through the doors with Mr. Fury.

Tony Stark's girlfriend and secretary beamed as we came through the door, "Miss Baker! What a pleasure to meet you!" Pepper Pots shook my hand enthusiastically, "I never thought I'd actually get to meet you! Your role as the Queen in '_Magic Flute_' was simply amazing!" Pepper kept gushing until Fury cleared his throat. Surprised and embarrassed, Pepper attempted to make small talk, "Director Fury! What a pleasant surprise! How are you?"

Fury gave her an amused smirk, "I'm just fine, Ms. Potts, but I have the desire to speak to Tony, if you'll excuse me."

"Oh, ok, he's over at the bar," Pepper turned to me, a slightly surprised smile on her face. "I'm so sorry about that! He's always like that though... But where were we?" Pepper led me by the arm to meet various people and to show me off. I saw Julie arm in arm with Oliver a few feet away, Oliver introducing Julie to his high-end friends.

I smiled when I saw how happy she was; this was her element. I turned back to Pepper when she said my name to a very well-built man dressed in a tan suit and dark-brown tie. I smiled at him, admiring his physique, visible through his clothes.

"Steve Rogers, Miss Baker. It's a pleasure to meet you," He held out his hand for me to shake and I took it, marveling at the warmth of his fingers and the gentleness in which he held my own.

"Th-the pleasure is all mine!" I swallowed and helped myself to another look at his marvelously muscled body. His shoulders were massive, as were his hands, and his biceps strained through his sleeves. His legs were wonderfully long, and his blonde hair was parted to the side. In short, he was just as beautiful as Oliver, though he looked like he'd just walked out of a 1940's magazine. I smiled at him again and he blushed, looking away only to grab a red-headed woman arm in arm with a, no less attractive, but much shorter man. Steve introduced them as Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. Natasha was gorgeous, her short red hair in perfect 1920's waves and her pearly skin identical to porcelain. She smiled in a slightly mysterious way. She would definitely be one to analyze, and Barton as well. Steve was smiling as he and Pepper chatted with the two newcomers.

All of a sudden Pepper brought up that fact I was an opera singer. "She's got the most beautiful voice!"

I began to protest, "well, I only do it as a hobby really, it's nothing more-"

"Oh, please! That marvelous voice shouldn't be wasted!" Pepper began to pull me to the bar where Fury and her self-obsessed boyfriend were still chatting. She interrupted their conversation, "Tony, this is Mehgaen Baker."

Tony Stark looked me up and down, obviously impressed, something that was especially hard to do, knowing him. He gave me one more appraising look before saying to Pepper, "so this is the usurper of my position as your obsession." I gulped; Pepper liked my singing that much?! Pepper then led me to my untimely death by embarrassment.

She told Tony, "Can we ask the band to stop playing for a moment? Please?! I want to show her off!" I looked at Pepper in horror, I never knew her to be the pouty type. I gaped at Tony's stony face and gulped when he said ok and waved to the conductor (something told me that the tiny orchestra was Pepper's doing). Pepper then pulled me up onto stage and begged me to sing one of my arias, "come on, just one! Please?!" I finally gave in, my face beet red.

I decided to sing as song from one of my all-time favorite operas, "Romeo and Juliette" by Charles Gounod. I had no desire to sing for complete strangers, but I reminded myself that singing on stage at the opera house was no different. I took a deep breath and cued Stark to begin the music.

Instead of starting the music, though, Stark decided to take the microphone from my hand and give a little schpeal. He cleared his throat, "thank you, everyone, for coming here tonight. I hope you've all been enjoying yourselves much more than I have-"

A few chuckles were heard around the room. He continued, "and I hope you've enjoyed the lovely, though, outdated music as much as Pepper has." More chuckles. Stark smiled, "but let me cut to the chase." He gestured over to me, "this wasn't on the agenda for tonight, but I think Pepper is right, once again, in saying that this beautiful young woman should sing for us."

I felt my face grow hot.

He trudged on, "for those of you who don't know, this young lady is one Mehgaen Baker, a slightly famous opera singer here in New York. Pepper has been fangirling over her ever since she last dragged me to the opera." Stark gave me a tight smile, "I was bored out of my mind until this lady came on stage, and from then on, I've been a bit smitten myself."

I saw the back of Tony's neck grow a bit red and I felt my insides flutter. The Tony Stark was a bit smitten with me. I almost fainted.

"So, without further ado, I present Lady Mehgaen Baker." Applause sounded around the room and I turned to Stark. I gave him a tiny nod and he began the music.

Singing the aria "Je Veux Vivre Dans Ce Rêve" was easy. I just let it flow, reveling in the familiar rhythm of the notes. When I finished, a thunderous applause met my ears and I opened my eyes to see every eye in the room looking at me. I felt my face go hot again and I tried to get off the stage, but Stark held me there to congratulate me.

"Well done! That was simply marvelous! A bit old-fashioned for my tastes, but still a pretty tune. Back to you Mystro." And with that, I was lightly pushed off of the tiny stage and into the arms of Steve.

We both blushed as Pepper came over and began gushing all over again. "You were wonderful! It was just like I remembered! Please, have a glass of wine with me!" I accepted the tall glass of white wine handed to me and took a small sip. The bubbly liquid burned slightly down my throat, leaving a pleasantly sweet taste on my tongue. I smiled my thanks and took a larger sip.

Soon, my fourth glass was empty and I was attempting to flirt with Steve. I smiled up at him and said, "you know Steve, I've never met a guy like you." I had no idea why I was trying to flirt with him, he'd never want me.

Steve gulped, and I smiled at his Adam's apple moving up and down. I stared at his lips; they were very pretty, for belonging to a man. He stared down at my own lips and began to lean down. I put my fingers against his mouth and slightly shook my head, "too soon lover-boy."

Steve's eyes widened and I felt slightly embarrassed for him; it was quite obvious he wasn't very experienced with women. I stood on my tiptoes and lightly kissed his cheek, "I think I need another drink."

Steve nodded and I felt his eyes on me as I left for the bar. The only one at the bar was Pepper, so I felt a bit more comfortable saying, "whisky on the rocks."

Pepper gave me a slightly sad smile, "Steve a bit pushy?"

I felt a jolt in my stomach, "n-no... I mean, he's cute and all, but I can't worry about a man right now."

"Oh?"

"Depending on what happens in the next few hours, I could be moving."

"What for?"

"A new job."

"Where to?"

"No idea..."

Pepper had the bartender refill my drink, "that's a good enough reason for me."

Soon we were laughing and having a good old time, until I saw the time on Pepper's phone. "Oh, shoot! I have to go! I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, that's ok! I'm really glad you came!" Pepper stood up with me and wrapped her arms around me in a friendly hug. I was only slightly surprised.

I leaned into her a bit and let go, "thanks so much for everything! I hope to see you around!"

Pepper laughed, "with how my boyfriend keeps getting into trouble? You'll be seeing me on t.v. soon enough!"

I left and said my goodbyes to Julie and the others before striding over to Fury, who had watched me from the corner the entire time.

I felt resigned and not the littlest bit drunk when I told him, "what the hell, why not?" Fury smiled and gave me a brief nod. I walked out the door and was helped into one of Stark's many sports cars he'd designated for bringing home guests.

I waited until I was in my bed before tormenting myself with thoughts of what had just transgressed.


	4. Chapter 4

My cellphone rang at seven the next morning.

I whined when I picked it up, "what do you want?! It's fricking seven in the morning!" I'd been tossing and turning all night, my dreams somehow bringing back to the Wendigos in season one of Supernatural.

Julie's voice giggled, "you'll never guess what happened after you left!"

"This couldn't wait until after two in the afternoon?"

"No, I had to tell you now!" Julie giggled again.

"Oliver asked me on a date!"

I wasn't a tad bit surprised, but I acted that way to please her, "oh my gosh! That's so great!"

"I'm so excited! He said we'd be going on a boat ride on the river!"

I was impressed; Oliver was pulling out all the stops, but not necessarily covering all the bases.

First, shy side glances and blushing cheeks, then dinner at a celebrity's mansion and finally a romantic boat ride. I still silently applauded him though.

I grimaced before speaking into the phone again, "when are you going?"

"Next Saturday... By the way, are we still on for tonight? Because-"

"Did you accidentally make plans, or are you just too excited because of Oliver?"

"The second one... I'm really sorry, Mehgaen!"

I waved away her apology with my voice, "to be completely honest, I was going to ask to cancel anyways, there are too many things I have to do today."

"Oh, well I'm glad you're ok with it."

"You have fun next Saturday, and I'll see you on Monday."

"Mehgaen?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too, Julie." I smiled as I hung up.

I tried to go back to sleep, but when I couldn't I got dressed and went to my usual coffee house, only to find Fury taking a seat in front of me.

I sipped at my coffee, eyeing him over my book, "hi."

"Miss Baker, would you be able to begin work for us this Wednesday?"

"I haven't finished 'Turandot' yet."

"I know, and I'm sorry to be asking you so early, but I'd like to get you settled before anything happens."

"Settled? I'm not going anywhere." I sipped at my latte.

"I'm afraid you'll have to if you want to be paid the full amount for your troubles. And I assure you, your accommodations will be to your satisfaction." Fury sipped at his own coffee that I just noticed was in his hand.

I sighed, "and where are these 'accommodations'?"

"Somewhere I cannot say in this proximity. Rather, I must show you."

"I'll work for you, but I have one question first."

"Yes?"

"Will I ever come back from this?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On you."

"Ah."


	5. Chapter 5

On Wednesday morning, I found myself in a strangely well-furnished underground military facility.

"Woah," I stepped through a set of automatic doors and into a large sitting room. There were potted palm trees and expensive-looking white couches. There were skylights and freestanding lamps, as well as white side-tables. I whistled my approval.

Fury looked amused, "wait till you see your room."

He was right.

The bedroom I was assigned was even more luxurious than the sitting room. The carpet underneath my feet was squishy and warm, and the walls were painted a soft shimmery gold. A queen sized bed was covered in a midnight-blue comforter and pillows, and the curtains hanging from the frame were sheer black. I stepped further into the room and glanced at the large ebony desk with matching swivel desk chair. The bathroom could be seen through a small door, white and blank like the sitting room. the only consolation to the bathroom was the large shower and huge mirror hanging on the wall.

I turned to Fury, "it's certainly nicer than any hotel room, and definitely nicer than my studio at home."

"I know."

"Of course you do, you know everything."

"Not quite... But I hope you'll be happy here. Dinner will be brought to you at eighteen hundred sharp."

"Thanks... Wait, Fury, what about my cat?"

"Your cat is waiting for you, he's currently in the care of Bruce Banner."

Oh shit.

"Why with him?" I wasn't exactly the most comfortable having my cat in the care of someone who could turn into a giant green rage monster.

"Don't you trust him?" I suddenly remembered Bruce Banner was supposedly a nice guy, when not in Hulk mode.

I calmed a little, "well-I... I guess I'd rather him than Stark."

"My thoughts exactly. I'll have someone bring up your things, but in the meantime, let's go see everybody else."

We stepped into a large board room with huge walls of bulletproof glass, a large table sitting in the center of the floor.

Steve, to my embarrassment, was facing me, a shocked look on his face. Stark and another man were chatting about something science related to my right and Natasha was sitting across from and a little to the right of Steve. Natasha was dressed in all black, a multi-pocketed belt around her waist; she looked bad-ass.

I smiled at everyone when Fury introduced me, even though almost everyone in the room already knew me. The only one I didn't know was Banner; well, I knew of him, had profiled him, but I'd never met the man.

Banner extracted himself from Tony, who was choosing to ignore me, and offered me his hand. I slowly put out my own and he laughed, resignedly, "I'm not going to bite, and I assure you that the...other guy won't either." He gave me a sad smile and let my hand drop, "that's quite the trouble maker you've got there." He gestured to Sylvester, who happened to be cradled in his arm, "he's tipped over two vases and gotten stuck between my desk and the wall."

At my concerned expression he said, "he's just fine, I made sure." I gave Banner a thankful smile, which he returned. He was only about four inches taller than me, and he was very casually dressed for a scientist. His white shirt was open slightly at the top, revealing a small amount of dark chest hair. His legs were long for someone of his height and his hair was dark and curly. His face was crinkled with smile-lines and his gaze was gentle; it was unbelievably hard to think that this man turned into a huge green monster when provoked. Just goes to show that demons run when a good man goes to war.

I stepped over to the table when I felt Fury's hand on my back. I held my green-eyed kitten to my chest and he mewed into my shirt. He then proceeded to climb up my chest to my shoulder, where he sat, nuzzling my earlobe. I giggled and pulled him down, burying my nose in his neck. I looked up to see everyone smiling at me, amused, except for Stark and Fury; of course.

I turned to Fury, "so why exactly am I here again?"

Stark stated his opinion on my presence when he said, "yea, Fury, why is she here?"

Natasha gave Stark a glare, but I could tell she felt the same. To them, I was just some citizen with a pretty voice.

Fury took a deep breath, "Miss Baker used to be a criminal personality profiler." He tossed a folder onto the table and Natasha reached for it.

"She only did it for three years, but she was good. Almost as good as myself... She successfully and accurately profiled over one hundred criminals, even going so far as to analyze their motives, again correct every time." Fury walked around to stand behind my chair.

"Only a hundred?" Stark scoffed. "That ain't much to go on."

"Read her analysis of one, Fredrik Ponde."

"That guy who murdered his boyfriend and then fed his body to a shark at the zoo?"

"That's the one."

Natasha read the file, her eyes going wide, "well that's sick and twisted... but that's the exact same thing you-..." She grew silent, averting her gaze from Fury and myself. Natasha handed the file back to Fury, who handed it to Banner.

I felt my neck grow hot as more and more people read my work. I wanted to sink into my chair and disappear forever.

Steve finally looked me in the eyes, "why'd you quit if you were so good?"

"I hated it, it was something to get money during college. I did it to pay for my dorm room."

"Well that's something I can relate to." Stark joined us at the table. He put his hands behind his head and crossed his feet at the ankles on the table. "Doing things only for the money. Money's good, I like money."

We all ignored him and returned to the subject of my profiling skills.

Natasha opened up the file again, "you even profiled a few of us here!"

I blushed further, "it was only as a game, something my friends wanted me to do."

"You're spot on."

"So I've been told."

"Who'd she profile?" Steve took the file and looked at the page Natasha had been holding. "Tony Stark-"

"WHAT?!"

"Is a self-obsessed child in the body of a man. He may be a genius, but that is no excuse for him to be rude and narcissistic. His fascination with the expensive and gaudy may relate back to the fact he had daddy issues. Receiving no attention from his father may be a direct cause for his desire of attention to his extravagance."

"DADDY ISSUES?!" Stark was being held in his chair by Banner to prevent him from getting up and strangling me.

I tried to hide my grin, but then I realized I'd struck a nerve with Tony. I immediately regretted what I'd written.

I looked away from him and tried to hold back tears; I'd never wanted to hurt anyone, ever.

"I think that's enough," Fury took the file back and strode to the door. "I also think it's time for Miss Baker to get settled. Natasha, if you could lead her back to her quarters."

Natasha nodded and stood, flicking her finger to indicate I should follow her.

We'd only been walking a few minutes before she turned to me, "your profiling skills are amazing, but it's nothing compared to the skills of a psychologist."

"Which happens to be your normal occupation?"

"I-yes, actually... did you use your skills or was it intuition?"

"You told me. You said it was nothing compared to the skills of a psychologist, so I figured you may have brought it up as a boast or as a mere opinion." I flicked a piece of fuzz from my sleeve before Sylvester could eat it.

"The tone of your voice indicated it was the first one, you seemed almost angry at me, or at least jealous of me. You thought I might be the one to take over your position as the criminal interrogator. In fact you still think that."

I scratched Sylvester behind the ears as we reached the sliding doors to the sitting room. "intuition wasn't needed and my skills weren't needed either. No, I used your body language and the intonation of your voice to analyze what you'd said. Your facial expression was one of superiority and haughtiness, your eyes said it all. No, intuition wasn't needed in the slightest, and when I profile people, I look at their whole life, not just one phrase. I do it that way so I can get a more broad spectrum and greater accuracy."

We stepped into my room and I laid Sylvester on the bed. "But if you wanted me to, I could use that one simple phrase to analyze your entire life. Shall I?"

Sighing when she made no move to stop me I continued, "because of your haughtiness and jealousy, you obviously feel afraid of being inferior, or being surpassed in skill. Because you feel this way, you obviously had something happen in your past where you were either made fun of or punished for being inferior, or you felt quite strongly the desire to be the best. That, or you're trying to keep your position here, and in order for you to do that, you have to be the best. I completely understand."

I took a breath, "There also may have been an event to make you desire to change something or prevent something from happening. Whatever it was must have been bad, because it is quite obvious you are devoting your entire life to it, judging by your clothes and attitude towards me."

I laid back on the bed and turned my head to face Natasha. The steely woman looked utterly fascinated and absolutely horrified at the same time.

She turned to go but then looked over her shoulder at me, "all that from one sentence?"

"How right was I?" She turned and left.

"Quite, apparently."


	6. Chapter 6

"Where's Barton?" I sipped at my coffee as Banner flipped through a newspaper.

"Uh... I think he went on a mission the other day... He's one of the spies we have here, Natasha being the other one... Didn't Fury debrief you?"

"No. And he neglected to tell me what it was that sparked my almost immediate acceptance into this little club."

"Right, well..." Banner ran a hand through his hair. "Uh, well, last year, there was this problem with a cube-"

"A cube?"

"Yea, a very special and powerful cube, just bear with me ok? You see, this guy named Loki-"

"Are you talking about the leader of all those aliens running around New York killing everyone?"

"Yeah, actually... You see, Loki really wasn't their leader, he just got permission to use whomever's army and when Loki stole the Tesseract, the cube thing, the Avengers were called in. At first, we weren't called the Avengers but that's what our little 'club' as you call it became after that whole incident."

Banner continued, "Thor, Loki's brother and one of our team members, took Loki back to Asgard, their home somewhere in another galaxy or something, to find out Loki's punishment. Anyways, Thor brought word the other day that Loki had been brought back to Earth for his punishment, and that he'd somehow escaped. Again."

"Woah."

"That's what I said." Banner returned to his paper, but not before giving me a small smile, "by the way, my name's Bruce, and I'd rather you called me that."

I smiled, "Ok... Bruce?"

"Yea?"

"Is there any food around here?"

**OoOoO **

"Tony always has food stashed places, but you might want to ask him before you try and look for it."

"Possessive much?"

"Hehe!" Bruce led me into his lab where Steve and Tony were talking. When we entered, Steve took his leave and Tony turned to us. He was holding a bag of M&Ms.

"What's up Sherlock?" I grimaced at the obvious dig.

"Come to talk to me about my daddy issues?" He turned his back to me and began messing with a touch screen hovering in front of him.

I tried to think of what to say, "Mr. Stark I-"

"I have no idea who this Mr. Stark is. My name is Tony, or Ironman, or harbinger of doom."

"Tony-"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Yes, I-I'm sorry for writing those terrible things about you."

"Even if they're true?"

I could see Bruce trying to be inconspicuous from the corner of my eye. It was obvious he was uncomfortable.

"Yes, even if the- wait, what?"

"Yea I had daddy issues. But now I'm perfectly happy being my genius of a self, so if you'll excuse me, I have some very important smart person stuff to do."

"Tony, I have one more question."

"Ugh! Fine, what?"

"D-do you have any food? They won't tell me where the kitchen is."

Tony thought for a moment and then twisted his arm around his back to hand me the M&Ms, "remind me to tell you where the rest are later."

I snuck up behind him and put my arms around him, giving him a quick hug and stealing the M&Ms before he could protest. I popped a few of the candies into my mouth in front of him before running out the door, leaving Banner back in the lab.

I asked directions back to the sitting room and soon found it. I sat in an armchair and curled up with the book I'd left there earlier, the M&Ms in my lap. I was fully immersed in the plotline that it took my a few minutes to realize someone was standing in front of me. Steve cleared his throat, making me jerk my nose out of my book.

He gave a shaky smile, "you like Shakespeare?"

I smiled shyly at him, looking at the cover of my book, "yes, I love his work."

Steve smiled and then sat down on the couch to my left, "I was never into Shakespeare, the language was to frilly for me."

"I love the frilly language, it reminds me of past times."

"Why dwell on the past?"

"I don't want to make the same mistakes, and I didn't mean my past. I meant medieval times, where knights rode around in shining armor, rescuing damsels. It reminds me of love and magic, and the possibility that anything can happen."

Steve looked at me funny and I felt my cheeks go hot, "I'm so sorry, I was fangirling! Oh, no, not good! I'm sorry about that! I-"

"Why are you sorry? You're just passionate about something you enjoy."

"So you don't think I'm weird?"

Steve chuckled in his throat and I felt my stomach do a flip, "I didn't say that... but I like that you're being honest."

He ran a hand over his hair, and I watched as the muscles in his arm flexed and relaxed. His white t-shirt strained against his pectoral muscles and around his biceps. I tried not to drool as he put his hands back in his lap.

"Can I ask you something?"

I blanched, "uh-s-sure."

"Was I too forward back at Stark's tower?"

"Oh... um... no, not really."

Steve gulped, a blush creeping up his neck, "oh... ok, good."

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Uh... sure," his look was apprehensive. "

I think you are mindbogglingly attractive."

"Uh-"

"I'm serious. I would never have had the courage to talk to you if I wasn't half drunk."

"Really? Why?" Steve gave me a confused look.

"Because you're one of the most attractive men I've ever seen and I'm usually tongue-tied when I try to talk to guys."

"Oh..." Steve gave a small smile.

"I feel the same about women."

"Hehe, it's alright... I'm really glad I met you, though."

"I- uh, I'm glad I met you, too."

I fiddled with the cover of my book before breaking the silence once again, "Steve?"

"Yea?" He had to be one of the Avengers, I had my suspicions as to which one he was, but I asked anyway, "what are you doing here?"

"I-I'm Captain America."

"Really? Cool." I smiled at him and returned to my book.

It wasn't long after when Steve left.


	7. Chapter 7

"Miss Baker wake up. We need you downstairs right now."

I flipped over in my bed and then sat up quickly. I vaguely remembered walking into my room for a nap. I threw the covers off of me and rushed to the closet to put on fresh clothes. I replaced my jeans with black skinnys and my green cardigan with a black t-shirt. I tugged on my black and white Converse and let my bun down into a ponytail. Twirling a few tendrils of hair around my finger to make them curly, I ran out the door and down the hall to the elevator.

I found Bruce already inside and he complimented my outfit. "Aerosmith," he said. "I like it."

I grinned and followed him to the meeting room from two days ago.

Inside I found Tony and Steve, both looking tired, as well as Fury and another huge man. The newcomer was massive, with long blonde tresses and blue eyes. His biceps were almost twice the size of Steve's and he was wearing very form-fitting grey leggings. His barrel chest was covered in chain mail and his shoulders were sporting a red cape. A giant hammer hung from his wrist by a leather strap, and a scowl twisted what I could see were handsome features.

Fury quickly filled us in, "Mehgaen, this is Thor, I believe you know who he is. A little bird told me Banner filled you in."

I gawked; this was Thor?! I had to admit, I was impressed, he'd looked much different on the news. I sat at the table, Bruce soon following.

He gave me a reassuring smile as I turned back to Fury, "last night, Mr. Rogers and Mr. Stark apprehended Loki and brought him back here to wait until Thor could arrive."

Natasha came in just then, waving away an agent of S.H.E.I.L.D. She sat down next to Stark and looked to Fury. Fury again picked up his speech, "I plan to interrogate him, and then Mehgaen will work her magic."

At the mention of magic, Thor looked at me, intrigued.

I felt my insides go cold; I had no idea how to interrogate a person. Then I realized I wouldn't be interrogating him at all. I tried to hide my shaking hands in my lap until I realized Fury was talking to me. "Mehgaen, can you come with me please?"

I swallowed and nodded. I stood and followed Fury out of the room and further down into the base.

I soon found myself in a large chamber, a massive glass-walled cell sitting in the middle of a sea of tables and cubicles. Inside the cell was a tall man, pacing with his hands clasped behind his back. I realized with a jolt that it must be Loki, and I moved to hide behind Fury.

Fury silently chuckled, told me to observe Loki as best I could, and bade me sit in a cubicle and out of sight.

Loki turned when Fury said, "we meet again."

The god of Mischief grinned, "so it seems."

Fury was facing the glass head on, so I couldn't see his expression, though I heard the contempt loud and clear, "why are you back on Earth? I thought Thor and I had an agreement."

Loki chuckled and I felt my insides go soft. I felt myself blush with shame for being even slightly attracted to a villain. A little voice in my head snickered, "_being the villain hadn't stopped you in the past_."

I shoved away the little voice and tried to listen to the rest of the conversation.

Loki stepped closer to the glass, "my brother-" I didn't like the way he said brother, and filed it away in my brain for later analysis. "Is a half-brained qwim that is blinded by love instilled in him by a worthless human female. He took me to his father, and Odin decided to send me back here for a lovely vacation before the final verdict."

I silently giggled at his sarcasm, but quickly quelled it. This was serious; there was no time for fun and games. We had to keep an eye on Loki until Odin thought him ready to come back.

I turned my head back to watch him more and saw Fury making his way back to me. He gave me a significant look that told me to stay put and try and get Loki to talk more. I nodded slightly and Fury gave me a slight nod back. I watched Loki as Fury left, the god of Mischief staring after the Director as he walked out.

As soon as Fury was out of the room, Loki turned around and screamed. Frustration radiated off of him. I was glued to my seat in shock.

As I waited for my heart rate to slow, Loki sat down against the side of the glass prison, running his hands through his hair.

I took a deep breath, feeling my stomach flip-flop at what I was about to do. I slowly stood, tiptoeing my way to the edge of the cubicle and leaning against the thin wall. I looked across the aisle and saw a line of tables covered in science equipment. Glad the tables had metal backs that touched the floor, I dashed across the aisle and behind one of them.

I held my breath, thinking Loki may have heard me, but to my surprise he said nothing. I slowly made my way to the glass prison, continuing to hide behind desks, tables, and in cubicles until I was close enough to see the creases in Loki's armor.

I paused for a few minutes to gaze at the god, admiring his obvious physique before I jumped at the sound of his voice. "A little mouse finally come to play?"

I swallowed, thinking before coming out from behind the desk I was hiding under. I laid on my stomach, my fists propping up my chin. I stared up at the god of mischief and watched as his lips turned into a sneer. I kept my face straight, just staring at Loki until he spoke again.

"I said a mouse... but the way you were slinking around the room makes me think you more of a fox."

I felt my stomach do another flip. Flicking at a piece of fuss on the floor, I sighed, swinging my legs back and forth. "A fox? Is that what you think me?"

"A fox or a minx..."

"So you find me attractive?"

I saw Loki's smile falter, but then he chuckled, closing his eyes. "Oh, you are a minx... What are you here for? Did that fool of a leader send you?"

"What's it to you?... I don't think it matters who sent me... only that I'm here."

"Intelligent too. You are intriguing... Aren't you afraid of me?"

I shook my head a little, "nope. Not in the slightest."

"Really? We'll have to fix that... What else are you hiding in that tiny little body of yours?"

I turned onto my back and crossed one knee over the other. Examining my fingernails, I scowled, "must everyone comment on how tiny I am?"

Loki chuckled, "so why are you here then?"

"Being a supposed god, I thought you'd have figured it out by now."

Loki grinned and held a hand over his chest, "ouch. That hit me right in the hole in my chest."

"Heartless, are you?" I stood up and stepped to the glass, running my finger over the outline of his hair. I heard him inhale and felt my stomach turn yet again. I whispered, "I seriously doubt that."

"Oh?" Loki turned to face me, catching me with my hand still on the glass, "you're wrong."

"Am I?" my smile only lifted one side of my mouth. "You have a heart," I let my expression go blank. "I'll find it, and prove you wrong... and when I prove you wrong..." I turned away from him and began to walk away, "you won't be able to resist what I have to give."

"And what is it you have to give? Love?" Loki's face was sneering again. "How very human."

I turned and grinned over my shoulder, "Love? You think I mean love? Ha!" I shook my head and returned to walking away, "no, not love... I'm offering you someone to talk to, and... a cure for your boredom."

"My boredom?!" Loki's chuckle was deep and heat inducing. "I'm not bored. And I don't need someone to talk to!"

"That's what you think." I waved over my shoulder, hooking my fingers behind my head and walking out of the door. "That's what you think."


	8. Chapter 8

_**PLEASE REVIEW!** I would love to hear from you, and I'd like to know your opinion of my OC (she's kinda awesome in my opinion). Thanks so much for reading this, you're all so lovely! -Veronique _

The next day Loki and Fury had a massive shouting match.

Fury had tried to get him angry to get more information on the Chitauri out of him, but to no avail. In anger, Loki was even more tight-lipped. I had to hand it to the supposed god, he was good, but not good enough. I was pretty sure I'd had him figured out.

I'd watched the exchange from the board room with the others, and continued to watch Loki pace until Fury entered and signaled me to leave. Catching his resigned expression, I nodded and walked out, taking my time analyzing my own feelings.

When I entered the room, I didn't bother to hide; I walked right down the middle aisle, still taking my time.

Loki turned and looked down at me as I neared the cell, raising one arm above his head and resting it on the glass. "Well, well," he said. "What have we here?" He cocked his head a little to the side, his smile growing. "The Midgardian minx? Well this is interesting!" I took a step back and he bared all his teeth in his biggest grin yet, "afraid of me yet?" Loki looked almost giddy as he lowered himself to crouch at the base of the prison. "You should be."

I swallowed my disgust at his previous display, and let a smile slide slowly onto my face, "afraid?" I smiled wider when Loki's grin faded slightly. "Not in the slightest." I let my hands drop as I walked up to the glass. I could tell it unnerved him a little, to be regarded as nothing more than an oddity. It wasn't hard to admire him, I thought he was gorgeous, but I observed him as I would an ancient statue.

I put a hand to the glass and traced the outline of his face, breathing out my mouth. I tilted my chin down a little so that I had to look up at him up through my lashes.

He looked down at me in confusion at first, and then let his grin return to his face. "Still like what you see?" he chuckled. "I knew you would."

"Like it?" I gave a harsh laugh. "What's there to like? I see nothing of importance. It will take much more than good looks to impress me."

I turned my back, only to have him call to me, "you are unable to resist me. I can see it in your eyes that you want me."

"Want you? Ha!" I decided to state exactly what, deep down, I had wanted from almost the beginning. Fury may have brought me here to analyze Loki, but now I had something else in mind.

For a moment, I thought I may have watched too many surveillance videos, spending way too much time drooling over his gait as he paced, and his gorgeous hair. I continued anyway, "I want you as nothing more than a plaything. Something to be used and then thrown away. What you see in my eyes is not desire, but greed. When I want something, I get it."

I grinned at him over my shoulder, "_You_ are the one who will be unable to resist _me_, Loki, god of Mischief, but when you come to me, be prepared to be cast away." I left without looking back.

OoOoO

I returned to the board room, only to find the Avengers gaping at me. I sighed as Thor stormed towards me, "my brother is no one's plaything, Midgardian." He towered over me, "he is not some piece of trash to be thrown away like you say."

I tried to hide my grin, "you really are thick, aren't you?" I let loose a little giggle. "I'm not toying with him, Thor... I'm trying to help him."

Tony scoffed, "by getting him up?!"

I lost it; I laughed until I cried. I wiped the tears of mirth from my eyes as I spoke, slightly out of breath, "Knowing Loki, that's exactly what happened. Getting up from a small show of dominance, ha!" I shook my head as I sat at the table, "but he has to come to me of his own free will... he'll never tell me anything unless he does. If 'getting him up' is the trick to doing so, then you know I'm going to do it."

"You're as insane as Loki."

I looked over at Natasha and grinned, "you don't know the half of it hun." I turned back to the others, "Loki isn't insane, though. Based on what I've been told, which isn't much, he'd been just as possessed by the scepter as Barton. I watched clips of him before and after Hulk swung him like a rag doll." I tapped my fingers on my temple as I spoke, "in the videos before the Chitauri came, Loki's eyes were a light blue, the same color as Barton's were when possessed. After Hulk hit him, his eyes changed to green, which I was just attempting not to gaze into but a moment ago."

"You have a crush on the villain, don't you?"

I sighed, "yes Stark, I suppose so, but I've always had a soft spot for the bad guy... which is precisely why I was trying not to gaze into his beautiful eyes." I smiled, "trust me, I won't try to free him, I know that'd be frowned upon... plus it'd probably get me shot, and I'm quite fond of breathing at the moment."

Bruce tried to hide his snicker as a cough, but Steve just looked out the window, his face expressionless. Natasha gave me a look of disgust, "how could you be attracted to someone who kills for fun?"

"Forgive and forget."

"Forgive and forget murder?! You're as insane as Loki!"

"Haven't we already been through this? We already established that I'm completely deranged, can we please move on?" I shook my head and dragged my hands down my face. "And besides, I cannot judge a person based on their past mistakes. I try to see the good in everybody, and Loki, though he doesn't know it, is a very good person."

"That's what I tried to tell them!" Thor had his hands outstretched over his head. We all ignored him and turned back to the middle of the table.

"Yes but he still killed thousands of people!"

"I am aware of that."

"Then why are you choosing to ignore it?!"

"I'm not ignoring it, I'm giving him a second chance."

"Why?!"

"Because, you dimwitted disgrace to the female species, he deserves one."

"I- Oh, you bitch-"

"Yes I am, thank you for noticing, and he deserves that second chance for the sole fact he'd been possessed, or hadn't you been listening?"

By that time, all the Avengers were either barking with laughter or staring daggers at me. Natasha stormed out of the door, positively seething. Steve couldn't even look at me anymore.

Stark was one of the ones laughing, tears streaming down his handsome features. He wiped at his eyes, "Mehgaen, babe, I have no idea whether to kill you are kiss you! I've never heard anyone talk to Natasha like that!"

"I hate being interrupted, and she was being rude by doing so. I just thought it an appropriate response." Another round of laughter began and I grinned even wider. Stark and Bruce were holding each other, trying not to fall out of their chairs.

Stark gasped, his eyes streaming, "stop it! I'm going to die! HAHAHAHA!"

Steve left soon after, in much the same fashion as Natasha, silently and with poise. I felt sorry that I'd lost a friend I'd only just made, but it didn't bother me for long.

I turned to Thor and almost died of laughter at his expression. His face was twisted between confusion and anger and amusement. "Why did you insult her so? If that was indeed what you were doing."

I smiled at the giant man, "she was being mean to your brother and I, so I was being mean back."

"An eye for an eye, type thing?"

"Sure, I guess you could call it that."

"Well, then thank you for defending my brother."

I grinned, twirling a lock of my hair around my finger, "no problem."


	9. Chapter 9

I found myself sitting in the living room watching an episode of Supernatural when Bruce walked into the room.

He sat on the couch to my right and I stared into my lap, "I should probably apologize to Natasha..."

"Probably... but that was one hell of a defense for Loki."

"I was just irritated... she just gets under my skin and all I want to do is bash her face in."

"That's not terrible at all."

"I know, it sounds horrible and mean, but I don't know how else to deal with her. I analyze her background with one of her snide comments and she goes ballistic. I know she hates me and I don't know how to act around her."

"From a single comment? That's pretty impressive... but I'm not sure she hates you, she's probably just intimidated."

"Her?! She's the one intimidated?! Bruce, the first time I met the woman she was staring daggers at me!"

"Wasn't that at Stark's party?"

"Were you there?"

"No, but Tony told me about it. He even had Jarvis take a picture of you."

"What?! Who's Jarvis?!"

"Jarvis is his AI butler. Basically a computer with a voice. It's ok, Tony only took it to show me what I'd missed."

"Oh... that's awkward..." "It's not that strange, he does it all the time... but back to the thing with Loki. Do you really think it'll work?"

"Loki loves a challenge, that much is obvious, so I gave him one. He wants to scare me and I appear to be unafraid."

"Oh... but how is that going to make him come after you?"

"I'm getting to that!" I lightly slapped his arm. "He uses people and throws them away, so I decided to turn the tables. I wanted to peak his curiosity, because once he's curious, he'll stop at nothing to quell it."

"Like when a cat jumps onto the counter to see what's in the fishbowl even though he knows he'll get sprayed for it?"

"Exactly."

"I see... Well, I should go and check on Stark, make sure he's not getting into any more trouble."

I grinned, "sounds like a plan... I, myself, am going to take a nap and check up on my cat."

Bruce waved as he left and I sat for a moment, thinking before going to my room. "Sylvester?" A small meow came from the corner, where Sylvester was laying on a small throw pillow. It matched the fabric of the comforter on the bed and I instantly assumed one of the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. had brought it especially for him. I also noticed that a brand-new food dish and water bowl were set in the bathroom.

I silently thanked Fury for his generosity and returned to the bedroom to curl up with a good book.

OoOoO

Soon after I'd settled in my bed with a book, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. knocked on my door, telling me the Director had requested my presence. He led me to Fury's office where I saw the man behind a huge desk, talking on the phone. He turned when I came in and bade me sit in the chair in front of me.

"Yes, I'll be sure to tell him... I'll let you know when- yes, I will. You too. Bye."

Fury hung up the phone and turned to me, "that was quite the performance this afternoon." He walked around the desk to a little side table where he poured himself what looked like bourbon.

He took a small sip and then turned to me, "not really what I would have expected, but effective none the less... I never would have thought he would have reacted like that."

Fury chuckled, "I have never seen that look on his face, ever. You know, I might just keep you around, Baker. You're good." He took another sip and offered me a glass.

I shook my head, "first, I don't like bourbon. Second, you don't know how he really is underneath."

"And you think you do? He is a mass murderer, a villain, a psychopath whose previous intent was to bring this world to its knees." Fury shook his head, "you think one conversation is going to tell you everything about him?"

Fury paused. "But then again," He sat behind the desk. "I heard what you said to Miss Romanoff... According to her, you only needed one sentence and a look."

Fury chuckled again, "maybe you're even better than I thought. I'll let you do whatever you need to get him to talk, but if you try and turn your back on this organization because you feel sentimental..." He gave me a significant look.

"You'll terminate me."

"I'm glad we have an understanding."

"If Loki is really as bad as you say, then you hunger for control more than he." I stalked out of the door and back to the board room.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys, sorry this is so short, but it's mostly dialogue. I can't really help it, besides the important stuff is in the dialogue. The next chapter is the one you want to be careful of (hehehe) for THAT is the chapter with all of the kinky stuff! I hope you enjoy both of these next chapters and I will try my best to upload more soon! I love you all and I would love to hear from you! -Veronique _

"You know Mehgaen, I never took you to be the dominatrix type," Tony Stark tossed me a pretzel.

I caught it with a laugh, "really? I just seem so innocent, don't I? Innocent and tiny and vulnerable."

"I just said it was unexpected, but not at all unpredictable. All the tiny women I know have tempers and more than a few kinky fantasies."

"Thanks, I think... but back to Loki. I was just trying to get him interested."

"Trust me Mehgaen, he's a bit more than interested... in fact, he's rather frustrated right now." Tony showed me the screen in front of him. Loki was pacing,

though his gait was a bit lopsided and looked painful. He then reached down and readjusted his pants, blushing slightly in what seemed like anger and embarrassment, based on his facial expression.

Tony chuckled, "oh, he's got it bad... and with no way to take care of that itch... reindeer games is going to have one rough time today."

"Oh?"

"Are you really that ignorant?" Tony looked slightly frightened by the look I gave him. "Sorry, Sherlock... I just mean that it's a rough gig having a boner and being unable to get rid of it."

"You mean he has to- wait what?!" I was in shock. I knew that I could be beautiful, but I didn't know if I capable of giving a man problems with just my looks. I leaned against the counter behind me, "so, what you're saying is that I, little troll that I am, gave the god of Mischief a BONER?!"

"You're not a troll, trust me, if I wasn't dating Pepper, I'd totally tap that ass of yours."

I smacked Tony's arm, "Tony! HA! Thanks, but you're not really my type."

"Ouch."

"Hehe... I can't believe I of all people gave him a boner."

"You did give him the bedroom eyes the other day... looking through your lashes like that and being all dominant and shit and then sashaying out of there like you owned the place. I'd be surprised if any of the guys on the team DIDN'T have a boner."

"Oh boy..."

Tony turned to face me, a huge smirk on his face, "you know, there is a way to help him out."

"You mean go and see him?!" I tried to contain my shocked grin as I smacked his arm again. "I'm not giving you a peep show! Besides, I'm not supposed to get sentimental."

"Sex doesn't have to be sentimental...Wait- Oh shit..." Tony ran his hands over his face. "You're a virgin aren't you?"

"For the most part..."

"What do you mean for the most part?"

Laughing at his confused expression, I said, "I've fooled around a bit, but I've never actually gone through the act."

"Well that relieves half of my conscience... so how the hell do you know how to flirt like that?"

"Flirt?"

"Isn't that what you were doing the first time?"

"Really? I wouldn't call that flirting..."

"Well, I do, and I want to know where you learned how to do that."

"I don't know... I've read more than my share of romance novels... and practiced a bit on my fellow students at the U..."

"That'd do it... I'd say you're a natural."

"Thanks... but do you really want me to help Loki with his.. um..."

"Yes I do, and for once I actually feel for the guy. Trust me, that is the most uncomfortable thing to have to endure." Tony turned back to his computer, dragging various boxes from one end of the screen to the other. "Let's see how we can manage this, shall we?"

"Tony?"

"Yea?"

"I don't want to give myself to anyone just yet."

"..." Tony turned and looked at me. "Mehgaen babe... you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Just think of this as ensuring he'll try to come after you."

"Ok..." I looked at my feet. "What do I have to do?"

"Just whisper dirty nothings into his ear until he relieves himself."

"Will this really work on him?"

"He's a guy, of course it'll work."

"If it doesn't, I'm going to shoot you."

"You've got a deal, babe."


	11. Chapter 11

I stepped into the room with Loki's cage and felt my stomach flip. I almost turned and ran back the way I'd come, but just then, Tony's voice whispered into my ear.

"Just remember to keep up your dominatrix persona, babe, and we'll have him taken care of in no time."

"Thanks for the reminder," I rolled my eyes.

"No probs, babe, now go and work your magic."

I sighed and tried to recall the last romance I'd read. Shamefully it had been Fifty Shades of Grey. Again sighing, I shook my fear away and tried to assume the persona of Christian Grey. Feeling a sneer slide onto my face, I swayed my hips as I walked towards the glass prison.

Loki heard me before he saw me, as I was wearing strappy black high-heels that clicked on the floor. He turned to face me, but froze when I came into veiw.  
I'd replicated the makeup I'd done for Tony's party and had put on a black 1940's suit-dress that hugged my waist and hips. I wore my hair in victory rolls and a small bun at the nape of my neck, slightly hidden under the massive black floppy hat I wore. On my hands were black wrist-length gloves made of silk and a set of pearls on my ears and around my neck. A shiny black wallet with a strap hung from my elbow and swung as I walked.

"Hello Loki."

"Hello minx... What brings you here today, and in such flattering attire?" Loki grinned at me, obviously perplexed and amused at the same time.

"Oh, I thought I'd just stop by before Banner takes me out to lunch."

"The green monster? What is so special about him?" the god of mischief was jealous? That was new... things were happening much quicker than I liked.

I smirked at him, "I came to say goodbye, for I prefer my men... massive." I grinned even wider when he gave me an affronted look. He was soon over his shock, though, and visibly tried to stifle how offended he was.

"Oh, so that's how it is? I see... so why are you still here then, if your lover is obviously waiting for you to kneel in front of him?"

I laughed, "me? Kneel for him? Ha! You mistake me! He is the one kneeling for me."

"Is he now? And how do you manage that?" Loki's sneer was unnerving, but I trudged on.

I smirked, "I keep him from knowing satiety... so he comes back, thinking I'll finally grant him release... but I leave him before he's satisfied."

"Oh, you are a villain aren't you?" Loki's grin had grown ever wider and his eyes were now filled with what could only be lust. I felt my nether regions go soft and I tried to keep my breathing even. Being dominant was almost too much fun.

I smiled at him, "do you want to know what I'd do to you if you were my slave?"

"I'd never be your slave! But do tell... What is it you would do to me?" At this point it was hard to tell who was having more fun, me or the god in front of me. If we kept this up for much longer, I may have to go back to my room before meeting up with Tony. Burying my shame at such a thought, I turned away from Loki to walk around the prison, dragging my fingers across the glass as I walked.

"First, I'd chain you to my bed by your wrists and ankles... then I'd gag you so you couldn't make a sound... then I'd take a whip from my collection-"

"Oh, you have a collection, do you?" Loki was practically salivating. It was almost disgusting, but of course, the darker side of me was completely turned on.

"That I do... it's quite extensive... but back to what I'd do to you," I grinned up at him, licking my upper lip and biting my lower one. "I'd take a whip from my collection, and find your most sensitive places, striking you aver and over again until you were ready to tip over the edge, but I wouldn't let you fall... oh, no. I wouldn't let you have your release..."

I continued to walk around the glass cage as I spoke, letting my voice drop lower, "instead, I'd tease your body with my tongue, licking and kissing where I'd previously whipped, bringing you oh, so close to the edge... You'd be begging me for your release but I would be relentless, again stalling." I stopped in front of the god of mischief, looking up at him through my lashes.

"When I was satisfied you wouldn't cum, I'd climb on top of you and use my body to tease your cock before impaling myself onto you... I'd move agonizingly slowly, building up your desire until you were yet again on the verge of tipping... I'd remove myself from you and move my head between your legs, gently blowing on your tip until you finally came."

I turned away as he began to chuckle, "oh, my little minx, you are a wonder." Loki looked down at me, his eyes filled to the brim with lust, his once lime green eyes now a dark emerald. "Is that really what you would do to me? Wouldn't you want to do more?"  
I turned and grinned at him, the mischievous look on my face making his smile falter a little. "Oh, I wouldn't be finished with you after that," I giggled. "Round two brings even more fun... more fun that you'd have to be in my bed to find out about."

"Shall we make a deal then?"

"A deal?" I was getting nervous again.

"Yes... You win if you can get me into your bed within the next Midguardian month. I win if I manage to stay out of it, without use of magic, in that same amount of time."

"If you lose, you have to answer any and all of five questions truthfully, no matter what they are."

"And if you lose, minx, you have to come to my bed."  
I felt my stomach do a flip, "deal... but how do I know you've kept your word?"  
Loki's smile turned into a sneer, "you try my patience mortal... but for your sake I will cast a spell upon myself that keeps me from doing magic for the next month... if I DO happen to use magic, I will automatically be transported into your bed."

"Sounds good to me..." I grinned up at the god one last time before turning to go. "Though it won't be long before I find you there."

The last thing I heard was Loki's deep chuckle as the door clicked shut.

I leaned against the wall, sighing, "what the _fuck_ am I going to tell Tony?!"

OoOoO

Tony was gaping at me when I walked back into his lab.

"What?" I tossed my gloves and hat onto a table. "Quit looking at me like that!"

Tony shook his head and blinked a few times, "Mehgaen babe, I have no idea how you do that."

"Do what?"

"Manage to turn on every guy in the building."

"WHAT?! Tony, you said that all the cameras would be disabled!"

"And they were! Until I accidentally bumped into the button that turned on all the screens in the building."

"TONY, HOW COULD YOU?! NOW THE WHOLE BUILDING KNOWS HOW MUCH OF A CREEP I AM!"

"Well, I managed to turn them all off before you got to into things-"

"DID ANYONE HEAR WHAT I'D SAID TO LOKI?!"

"Cool it, babe! The only thing they heard was how you 'leave before your lover is satisfied'."

"So they didn't hear who my supposed lover was, or anything after that?"

"No, they didn't hear about Bruce or about your little deal with reindeer games."

"Ugh, I don't even know why I said that."

"Fury did say he wanted information."

"Yea, but I wasn't thinking about Fury at all when I made the deal."

"Oh... well, now all you have to do is watch and see if reindeer games still has that boner... in the meantime..." Tony blushed furiously. "I have to go, and uh,take care of something." He walked out of the room rather stiffly, and I had to laugh out loud. That's now two men I've for sure given a boner to. I wondered briefly how many more I'd check off my list before the month is out.

Turning back to Tony's screen, I saw Loki pacing again, but he was moving even slower than before. All of a sudden, he reached down and grabbed his crotch and tugged, a suddenly relaxed expression appearing on his face.

I put my face in my hands. "Great, just great," I thought. "I just made a guy jizz in his pants... don't I feel accomplished..." I soon left the lab and made my way to my room, trying my hardest not to think about that day's events.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ms. Baker, I do hope you know you are asking for trouble by creating this deal with Loki." Fury paced behind his desk as he lectured me. I felt nervous, but defiantly proud at the same time.

"I am only doing what must be done, in my own way. You and Natasha have torture, Stark has intimidation, and Rogers has diplomacy," I grinned. "I have seduction."

"And you think that he will tell you anything just because you got him to sleep with you?"

"He hasn't yet, but if I win our little bet, he has to answer five very specific questions. No more and no less..." I flicked a piece of fuzz from my skirt and looked up at the director. "You had better start brainstorming Director, for you only have five."

"Why only five? Was there a reason behind it, or was it the first number that popped into your head?"

"If I asked more than that at a time, he would close up and never speak to me at all. Five is a nice small number that can be used to ensure more questions will be answered later."

"You seem to have put quite a bit of thought into this."

"On the contrary, I had no idea he was going to strike a deal. My mind just takes less time to catch up and figure out a solution than most people's."

"I see..." Fury walked over to the decanter of Bourbon sitting on the side table behind me. I heard him stiffen and turn to face me. I could feel his eye boring into the back of my head. I knew he'd gotten an idea, so I prepared myself for the worst.

"Ms. Baker, I have a proposition that might make your work a little easier, and get my results faster." He walked back behind his desk and sat down before taking a sip of his drink. "I believe it's time for it's time for your accommodations to be updated."

"And how will that help, sir?"

"Loki is going to live with you."

OoOoO

"WHAT?!"

Tony paced the lab, his arms flung into the air when he wasn't running his hands through his hair. Bruce was holding a forgotten mug of coffee, staring into space as his friend walked back and forth.

"Why on Earth would Fury want to do something like that?! Putting you in direct danger like that! What the hell is he thinking?!" Tony flung himself into a swivel chair and took a deep breath.

I sat down next to him, "Fury said there will be cameras in every room except the bathroom, and that there are hidden distress buttons concealed in places as well. Armed guards will be posted outside the apartment at all times and-"

"That doesn't mean anything. He just wants answers, and doesn't care how he gets them," Tony rubbed his hands over his face. "He knows that anything is possible when it comes to Reindeer Games, but he doesn't care."

"Loki won't try anything on me for fear of losing."

"Mehgaen babe, you have no idea how many ways a guy can do his girl without being in a bed."

I blushed. I knew that, I just didn't think that Loki was that kind of person. I sighed, "I guess you're right, but Fury's word is law, as of right now, but we'll see how things go." I grinned, "besides, if he tries anything, he knows I have the Avengers by my side."

"DAMN RIGHT! We'll kick his ass if he touches you!" I laughed at my protective new-found friend, even though inside, I was confused. What if I wanted Loki to touch me?... What then?


	13. Chapter 13

I sat on the couch of my new "apartment," waiting for Fury to arrive with Loki in tow. I flipped through my book for a few moments before deciding to go exploring once again. I'd been given a tour earlier, but this time I was on my own.

I opened the first door on my left; a large bathroom with a mirror just as big as the one I'd had originally, though this had a shower twice the size of the other one. I blushed at the thought of Loki in the shower. I shook my head and stepped into the room across the hall. A queen sized bed sat against the far wall, covered in emerald green and gold sheets; Loki's room obviously.

I sighed, hopefully my room still looked the same. When I stepped in, it was, though my bed was bigger and the drapes hanging from it were thicker. I sighed and sat down, Sylvester mewling to be picked up from the floor. I smiled and picked him up, scratching behind his ears as he cuddled my neck.

A knock at the door startled me from my thoughts, and I got up to answer it. Fury and a group of agents stood outside, Loki in chains and a high tech muzzle in their midst. An unbidden thought of Loki naked and wearing said muzzle and chains flitted through my mind. I blushed and saw the corners of Loki's mouth curl up.

Frowning, I let them in and turned to Fury when he said, "Ms. Baker, come here for a moment." He led me into the makeshift kitchen and bade me sit at the table. I chose to stand at the counter instead. Fury sighed, "Ms. Baker, I know you're apprehensive of this, as are the Avengers, but this may be the key to our success. It may not seem like much now, but I think in this environment, Loki might be a little more open to talking."

"You mean by giving him the illusion of comfort and privacy, he might talk?"

"Exactly. I'll leave it to you then." Fury left the kitchen with a flutter of his trench coat. "Oh, and by the way, keys are on top of the TV."

OoOoO

Loki sat on the couch, surrounded by agents. As I stepped out of the kitchen, the agents followed Fury out of the door, keeping a watchful eye on Loki as they left. I faced Loki, who made no move to escape or even blink. Sighing, I looked for the keys Fury had talked about and brought them over to the couch.

Loki stiffened as I stepped behind him, saying, "I'm going to take off your bindings, hold still." I was apprehensive about touching him, for before this, there had always been a glass barrier between us. I shook my head at my own stupidity and took a deep breath before gently touching the back of his head to unlock the muzzle. Loki surprised me then, by leaning back slightly into my touch, the movement barely noticeable. I held still for a moment before lifting it from his face and tossing it onto the couch next to him.

Loki said nothing as I moved around the couch to kneel in front of him, leaning over slightly to unlock his ankles, before standing and releasing his wrists. As soon as he was free, his hand darted around my wrist and he tugged me onto him. Utterly shocked, I held completely still, waiting for him to say something.

Loki's eyes darkened as he said, "you will fear me little one, make no mistake about that." I frowned, growing angry.

"You know, fear isn't the answer to everything. Besides, if I was afraid of you, I'd have jumped off of you by now."

"How do you know I wouldn't have held you here?"

"I don't, but that doesn't make me anymore frightened. Besides, I don't want to get up. You're warm and I'm cold." It was true. Loki radiated heat and I wanted nothing more than to crawl inside of him.

Loki chuckled, "most people think my skin is cold to the touch, but you are obviously not like most people."

"Good, I like it that way. Normal people are so boring. Like sheep." Loki's laugh made more than my heart warm.

"Very true, minx," he said. "But eventually you become a sheep yourself by following those not following the others."

"True, which is why I do what I want, when I want. I don't bother waiting for permission."

"You are intriguing, minx."

I looked up into Loki's grinning face, "that is the second time you have said that to me, and I do have a name, and it isn't minx."

"I only repeated it because it is the truth, and if you are so inclined I use your real name I suggest you tell it to me."

I sat up and swiveled in his lap to face him, "my name is Mehgaen Baker."

"Well, Mehgaen Baker, I suggest you move, or I will not be responsible for you hitting your head when I stand up." He grinned wolfishly at me and I scrambled to my feet, subconsciously using his muscled thighs as support. He inhaled sharply when I exhaled on his neck and stiffened when I drug my hands down his legs. I blushed and turned away, into the kitchen filing away the information for later use.

He quietly padded into the room after me, leaning against the door frame to watch as I fixed myself some tea. I looked into the fridge to find it fully stocked with fresh fruits and vegetables and foods enough to feed a small army. "Would you like something to drink? Or are you hungry?"

"I am just fine, thank you. Besides, your Midgardian food is but a shadow of the feasts on Asgard."

"Fine then, I'll eat this delicious looking chocolate pudding by myself." I searched the drawers next to the stove for a spoon and popped the top off of the container of pudding. I dug in the spoon, and shoved a heaping scoop into my mouth. Loki made a disgusted noise. I giggled, "you won't be saying that once you try it."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because this is some of the best tasting stuff on Midgard." I decided to humor him and use the Asgardian term for Earth. Besides, "Midgard" sounded way cooler than "Earth."

I stepped over to him and spooned out some more pudding, though not nearly as big of a scoop as the first one. I smiled up at him, I loved how he towered over me, and held out the spoon. "Try it."

"No," Loki's frown furrowed his brow. "I don't take orders from Midgardians."

"Too bad, I'm ordering you now. Come on, it's not that bad. Don;t tell me I have to feed you myself." I giggled at the thought.

Loki looked horrified and I laughed harder, "I have never been fed, in my entire life, by anyone's hand but my own."

"Well, then feed yourself. Just try the damn pudding and I'll leave you alone."

"Fine." Loki took the spoon from my hand and glared at it. "It looks like shit rather than food."

"So what? Just try it already!"

"Fine!" Loki looked at the spoon again, an apprehensive look on his face, before slowly putting it into his mouth. He drew it out slowly and tasted the substance on his tongue before he broke into a shocked smile. "It's divine! What is it you called it again?"

"Pudding. Chocolate pudding."

"Chocolate pudding, hm?... I might have to get some of my own."

"I could just give you some of this one."

"You'd share it with me, even though I might not do the same?"

"Must you ruin a perfect moment?! I really don't want to share this deliciousness with your sorry ass, but I will because it's the nice thing to do."

"Nice thing to do?... Whatever, I want it. Give me some."

"No. Not until you ask politely."

A muscle in Loki's jaw twitched, "you try my patience Midgardian."

"My name is Mehgaen, thank you very much, and you haven't asked politely yet."

"Fine!... May I please have some of that shamefully divine pudding?"

"Yes you may." I skipped over to the cabinet and pulled out two bowls, grabbing an extra spoon on my way back. I spooned a generous amount into both of them and then gave one to Loki, handing him a spoon. "What do you say?"

Loki looked up from his bowl with contempt, "what?"

"What do you say when somebody gives you something?"

"Must you treat me like a child?"

"Stop acting like one and I'll quit."

"Fine... Thank you."

"You're very welcome," I walked back to the fridge and pulled out a tube of cookie dough. "I think it's time for a movie."

"Whatever, I'm going to retire."

"Whatever floats your boat. Your room is the first one on the left." Loki left and slammed his door closed behind him. At least I'd gotten a little further. I blushed when I remembered sitting on his lap, feeling his lithe muscles underneath his armor. I shivered and grabbed a blanket, sitting in front of the TV. This was going to be a lot harder than I expected.


	14. Chapter 14

"How are you still abed at this hour?"

I groaned and blinked myself awake. Loki's voice drawled from the doorway, "you disgust me."

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't know my sole purpose in life was to serve you." Figuring I wasn't going to get back to sleep I decided to get up, but my tired body protested. I rolled out of bed and onto the floor, taking most of my blankets with me. Suddenly I was very aware I was clad in only panties and a tank-top. I blushed and hid my face in my comforter. The invisible light bulb above my head suddenly flickered on and I smirked; this could work to my advantage.

I slowly rose from the carpet and let the blankets drop, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I walked to the bathroom. I ignored Loki as I shuffled away from him and internally grinned as he sharply inhaled while watching me leave the room. I shut the door with a slight slam and turned to tame the troll looking back at me from the mirror.

When I walked out, Loki was sitting in my armchair, Sylvester on his lap. Loki's long fingers were slowly stroking my kitten's back, scratching slightly behind his ears every once in a while. The unbidden thought of those same hands running down my back flitted through my brain. Loki's voice startled me from my reverie, "Are you going to stand there staring or are you going to do something productive?"

I frowned, "I do whatever the hell I want, when I want, since Fury is providing for me... besides, being productive sounds awfully tiring." I yawned and walked to my new wardrobe, opening it to find all of my old clothes as well as some new things. "Who says I want to do anything anyways? What if I wanted to go back to sleep?"

"And I was beginning to think you were entertaining."

"Oh, I can be very entertaining..." I grinned and sashayed to the bathroom, walking into it without closing the door. I grinned wickedly over my shoulder and began taking off my tank-top, before hiding my chest with one arm while using the other to find my bra. Once found, I slipped the straps over my shoulders, one at a time before clasping it in the back. I picked my dress up from the floor and slipped it over my head, thanking my lucky stars it went to my shins. I then reached under my dress, bending over with my behind in full view of the open door, and pulled down my panties, sliding them slowly down my legs before taking out one foot and kicking them out the door with the other.

I then bent to pick up the clean pair, only to find them missing. I heard Loki's deep chuckle and blushed, growing angry. Once again, my little invisible light-bulb flickered to life and I grinned like a maniac. I finished getting ready for the day and walked out of the bathroom, going about my usual business. I hadn't gone commando for a long time, but it felt liberating, and not a little promiscuous. I sat on the bed and began flipping through the book I had on my nightstand, finding the pace I had stopped before leaning against the pillows.

Loki took, what seemed to me, a steadying breath as his eyes darkened.

'Oh no,' I thought. 'Eyes darkening, just like in every romance novel you have read to date. What the hell is with that anyway? Or does it just look that way because of the pupils dilating?' I internally pushed the thoughts away and focused instead on finding food.

I hopped from the bed and padded to the kitchen, opening the door with a soft bang. I looked through the shelves and found nothing appetizing, so I moved on to the cabinets around the kitchen. In the very first one, a tray of Oreo cookies and a bag of Cheetos caught my eye. I giggled and pulled them down, deciding I was going to top off my mid-morning snack with a bit of coffee.

I strode into the living room, coffee, Cheetos and Oreos in hand, and plopped onto the couch. I flipped a blanket over my legs and pulled my laptop onto my lap. I blushed slightly at the feeling of having nothing covering my lady parts, but I shoved my thoughts away, instead focusing on checking my emails.

I heard Loki come out of my bedroom and go into the kitchen, looking into the fridge before closing it again. He then perused the drawers and I heard the clink of silverware. Loki then stepped out of the kitchen and into the hall, closing his bedroom door behind him. I grinned; at least he wasn't going to make me his servant.

Not five minutes after he'd left, Loki came out of his room and stood in front of the couch, glaring down at me. I finished my sentence before looking up at him, waiting for him to speak. He then held out the now half empty container of chocolate pudding.

"I was going to finish it, but then I remembered what you said yesterday... Would you like to finish it?"

I was shocked. Loki was coming out of his pompous shell faster than I thought possible. I grinned up at him, "no, I'm fine. You can finish it."

"... Th-...Thank you..." Loki's face was one of utter confusion, but he turned around slowly and returned to his room, this time leaving it open. He must have been sitting in his armchair, because I didn't see the corner of the bed visible to me move. I turned back to my book, but paused when I remembered what Loki had been wearing.

'Why on Earth is he still wearing his armor?' I tutted, and got up, walking to his doorway. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door-frame, "hey."

Loki looked up at me in disgust; I'd interrupted his reading. I blushed when I noticed it was my well worn and fully notated Much Ado About Nothing. When he didn't say anything I gulped and said, "you're still wearing your armor."

"So?" Loki's voice was icy and offended.

"Well, excuse me! I just assumed you wanted to be a bit more comfortable." I walked to his closet and swung open the door, to find it blessedly full of crisp shirts and trousers. Flicking through the curtains, I pulled out a white button down shirt and black trousers. Rifling through the drawers rewarded me with a pair of black socks and on the shelf there was a pair of shiny black oxford shoes.

"Here you go. These are here for you if you feel like changing. It's a bit formal for just lounging about, but this is all you have been graced with. I, for one, am going back to my reading." I left and turned into the living room, lightly jumped onto the couch and opened my book. I was soon lost in a world of knights and dragons holding silly damsels captive.


	15. Chapter 15

"How do you not go insane?!" Loki's confused look made me want to laugh.

For the sake of his dignity and pride, I didn't, replying only, "I am one of those people who can sit for days on end and be content with only my thoughts for company. If you'd like someone to talk to, I'm sure my thoughts can spare me a few moments."

Loki grimaced, "I'm just restless."

"Is there a reason for that?" I blushed as soon as the words left my mouth, but Loki's soft chuckle dispelled my concerns.

"It's nothing you've done, not by a long shot... It's more of an instinctual thing, I think... An inner need to move when one has been idle far too long."

"Wanna make some mischief?"

"...What?"

"I was joking, geez... Hehe... never mind..." I blushed and turned back to my book, though I was unable to focus.

"Making simple mischief is beneath me... but I would like something else to do besides sitting in my room all day."

"Well, I do have two ears that can be put to use. Many find me a rather good listener."

"... I told you before... I do not need someone to talk to."

"You know, I always found it easier to talk to someone after my thoughts have been bouncing around for a time... they can be quite annoying with all their jumping around and poking... sometimes all you need to quell your worries is an open ear." I stood up from the couch and stretched, the movement drawing my dress further up my knees. Walking through the kitchen for some aspirin, I decided to take a nap.

OoOoO

Loki didn't even bother knocking when he barged into my room, holding Much Ado About Nothing. "What is wrong with these mortals! Meddling in the affairs of others!"

I drowsily opened one eye and glared at him, "am I going to have to teach you common courtesy as well?" I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Though, in answer to your question... If you truly love someone, you want them to be happy, and you'll do just about anything to make them happy... You see it all the time with dogs. A dog wants its owner to be happy, so he brings them the things that make him happy."

"Well these are mortals, not dogs."

"I know that, but it's just about the same concept. They want Benedic and Beatrice to be happy, even if they don't know exactly how to go about it. But when they find out, they do anything and everything in their power to do so."

"Isn't personal pleasure more desirable?"

"Not if you really love someone."

"Love... Such a pathetic emotion."

"Is it?" I sat on the edge of the bed, in front of Loki, who had been standing at the foot. "Your brother saved my world from destruction you caused, because he loved Earth, and its people; one person in particular." I took the book from his fingers and flipped to a well-worn page. "Act three, scene one, line forty seven."

"Hero says: 'O god of love! I know he doth deserve as much as may be yielded to a man: but Nature never framed a woman's heart of prouder stuff than that of Beatrice; disdain and scorn ride sparkling in her eyes, misprising what they look on, and her wit values itself so highly that to her all matter else seems weak: she cannot love, nor take no shape nor project of affection, she is so self-endeared'."

I turned to face Loki. "In this, Hero tells us that in order to love another, you must first sacrifice some of the love you have for yourself. Love isn't about self-indulgence, it's about self sacrifice."

"If it requires anything on my part, then I will never go about falling in love."

"But that's just the thing," I chuckled and shook my head. "That's why you don't jump in love, you fall in love. It is beyond your control. You just sort of begin to care about a person whether you like it or not and you can't stop. It's just something that sort of... happens... You can't even begin to explain it."

"Then why are you trying?"

"Because I'm trying to make you see why your brother and your adoptive father and mother did what they did."

"...," Loki leaned against my desk. "They do not love me... I know it... So why did they do those things?"

I shook my head and chuckled again, "because they actually do love you."

"They do not!" Loki's shout startled me, and suddenly I felt like crying. He ran his hands over his face.

I stood, ignoring the fact I was wearing only a tee-shirt and panties, and walked over to him. I slowly put my hand to Loki's face, noticing tears in his eyes. I lightly brushed my fingers against his cheek before cupping his face, tears of my own threatening to overflow. "They did love you... and if Thor didn't still love you, then why is he standing just a few floors above us, waiting to see his younger brother come back to him?"

I left the room and curled up on the couch, pulling a blanket from the floor to keep warm. I fell asleep soon after, oblivious to the fact that Loki was standing behind the couch, watching me.


End file.
